


Beach Day

by Shelbert_epic



Category: Moby Dick - Herman Melville, Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Bestiality, Deepthroating, Dry Humping, M/M, Other, Robot Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelbert_epic/pseuds/Shelbert_epic
Summary: Phineas and Ferb are starting to finally run out of ideas, that is until they meet Moby Dick and then their ideas start flowing.





	Beach Day

**Author's Note:**

> Part.1

Phineas and Ferb were counting down the days until the end of summer. Everyday they planned something spectacular but they were starting to run out of ideas.

"Hey Ferb, why don't we make a sex robot with 17 diddlers and 12 sets of arms with different types of sex toys for hands?" Said Phineas

Ferb stared at Phineas with a sexy dead eyed stare that always roused a pulsating excitement within his brother. Phineas sighed and started to pace the yard, each step implanting a pattern from the bottom of his tiny little shoes into the wet, squishing mud. 

"You're right we can't do that again. Candace almost caught us watching Baljeet beating his meat while the robot stretched his hot steamy hole. Mom would take the robot for herself if Candace told her about it." 

Ferbs mouth fell open while he thought back to that iconic day. Phineas was watching the long stringy strands of saliva start to puddle around Ferb when he was struck with an idea. 

"THAT'S IT FERB!" cried Phineas.

Phineas pulled up his outrageously horny brother and started to pull him along. 

"We don't need Baljeet or a sex robot! All we need is the ocean and a whale!"

The brothers grabbed their bikes and rode their way to the east coast. When they finally arrived there was a whale that was hung like a horse beached on the sandy sand. 

"Help me!" groaned the whale  
"I was swimming along tryin to chase this fine finned honey when I was weighed down by my massive ding dong! I was going to rub one out and get back to being a playa when I got lost in the sensation of my long veiny whale cock on my flipper. Next thing I know I was stuck on this beach and no body has been brave enough to help me because they can't handle my Moby Dick"

Ferb spoke for the first time 

"Oh I think I can handle you" Moaned Ferb, biting his non existent lip while palming his manhood through his tight purple pants. 

Phineas took a step forward and stroked Moby's mouth.  
"The things I want to do to you. To this mouth. God you get my pecker so rocked." 

Moby opened his mouth in response and let out a sexually enticing scream. Phineas took his chance and climbed inside the whales massive oral hole. 

"Mmmm, Moby, baby, you feel so tight around me. Obviously not in a literal sense, you know, but still you feel so tight. I want you to deep throat me"

Phineas proceeded to walk further into Dicks mouth, but stopped when he came to the whales engorged dangling uvula. Phineas jumped up and climbed up the pink member. The smooth wet surface felt so good against his one eyed monster that he started to hump it vigerously. 

"I'm gonna cum oh my God take it you whore swallow daddys cummies!" Cried the oranged hair boy while his cummies streamed into the abyss of Moby's throat.

Meanwhile Ferb was silently jacking off while making intense eye contact with Moby.


End file.
